User talk:Bioniclezilla76/Archive3
There ya' go. :P I'm mentioning you in my 'New MOCs:03' blog on CBW. XD Christmas Contest I have noticed that as well, and I am not sure on how to do so. I will continue trying, or find someone who can do it. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ? I'm not sure what you wrote on my blog post made sense..? Can you state that again? Do you want to enter the Contest or just commenting? Thanks "(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 17:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) OK, I read the extract you sent me and, overall, I'd give it a B- grade. :P I feel that the piece was very fast-paced, which was my biggest problem with it. The opening wasn't very well-done with a blunt statement that Bulk was assigned a mission. Part of Hero Factory fanfiction writing that fans want to read about is the every-day life of heroes. Maybe you could beef this up a little. :P Maybe have a short scene where he walks into the control room and has some dialogue with Zib or some other Alpha 1 members before going. My other problem was that there wasn't a considerable amount of focused characterization. It was also lacking in terms of a detailed description of the imaginary setting. Plus it seemed very grounded in Earth-terms with the mother and kid and cookies. :P In a universe filled with robots, I'd try to avoid organic things like this as actively as possible. :P I know that may seem harsh but there were many positive points to the opening. :P You cut straight through the boring stuff and right to the action, which is what attracts some readers on occasion. Plus the immediate inclusion of Core Hunter and the symbolism behind the "death" of Bulk were effective. But there was one part that I felt totally redeemed your implausible cookie-house and that was the wintry atmosphere. :P It was a great chance to include some much-needed descriptive language and it reminded me of my own Dance in the Flames. Again, this could be stretched a little further. Think about the specific words that you use and try not to repeat "snow" as much. :P Comment on how Bulk feels as a hero in the cold. How's his armor holding up? Is his visor going misty? Has he ever felt this cold before? Just expand on the points that I've highlighted, perhaps scrap the unnecessary and unrealistic mother-and-kid-cookie-house-thing, and proof-read what you've written. :P You have the building blocks of a very effective introduction and I would be interested to see how it evolves. :P Asking.... May I borrow the Millenial Army? I really need some brute forces in my story, which you already know. HeroSpartan777 (talk) 08:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) the one I'm going to borrow is the regular class and super class, just telling HeroSpartan777 (talk) 07:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to get confused. But you didn't need to remove my vote. Also, there's no need to provide a reason. Jman can vote without reason if he wants. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) So whats rong with Roke is it the name again, if it is not then just tell me Mr.invisable (talk) 15:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC). So shode I add a first name to Roke or is it something eleas Mr.invisable (talk) 18:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Its ok but whats wong with roke Mr.invisable (talk) 15:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC). fanks for the tip, so it was the name, go figure. Mr.invisable (talk) 16:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC). "Recourse" is a word, you know. Don't rename my pages assuming typos, kthanks. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Matoro58: Thanks Thanks. Didn't you message me on Fantendo? Matoro58 (talk) 15:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Independence Day Contest I have been thinking of that as well. I haven't really been around to set it up, and I don't know if Bub will be able to contribute to a logo. So we'll see. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) That would probably be a good idea. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay. NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 16:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) That's a good question. I will be making a final announcement soon asking for anyone else who wishes to be a nominee to step up. As of now, we only have two nominees, and one of them is you. But I am going to make the announcement soon. Also, I managed to update the main page. I am still working on it, but I had some issues with it before. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the rating and the explanation to the use of Milennials... Ok, I need the Milennials as the ultimate grunt force, as it was divided by 3 class(Soldier, Super, and Hyper), I'm bringing the Deja Vu of Halo and some other FPS using 3 classes(Recon, Assault, Engineer).HeroSpartan777 (talk) 16:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Mr.invisable (talk) 19:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: I don't think so. They do have similar aspects, but it doesn't seem like one is based off another. Oh, and about spelling grammar police-work, as annoying as it is, that's what we're here for. As much as it is odd, we have to keep in mind, the age range of HF fans is much younger than us regulars (been brought up before). [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 03:44, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Is this Page ok now, if not then tell me. Mr.invisable (talk) 16:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Mr.invisable (talk) 17:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: No need to make me an admin. I'll help you with the Manual. That shouldn't be too hard, it's just a page of text. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100' 17:43, July 22, 2013 (UTC) hello ................ Weavz 03:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) BA John Stone For this MOC, I need a pose for it. The body should be slanted to right or left, but it's head look at the camera, at a slight upward inclination. The whip arm should be at the MOC's side, slightly bent. This arm is basically relaxed. The other arm will be holding the sled at arm's length, with the sled propped on the ground. The drill will be sheathed. If you need a demonstration for this, I can give a pic to you. Lastly...are you using a phone camera? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 00:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, I don't know what Red Lightning looks like. But, here just a few things for the pose: It has to be angled, slightly, either right or left, and make sure the legs aren't twisted inwards. And the arms cannot take up too much room, like, they can't be all the way out. That's basically it. You can make it crouching, aiming a gun, a sword on it's shoulder, I don't care. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 00:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: I moved his story to the Fanfiction section. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 16:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Nominees are not permitted to vote in the contest. Everyone else is. --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 14:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Honestly, you should look at the dates when I post MoCs. Those are my first ones, so they suck. I demolished them long ago, so I don't really care much for that comment, lol. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 20:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) the message... thanks to tell me about the voting thing... but.. I've been active in RWBY wiki and... I kinda find 'politics' and voting stuff is out of my hands... sorry... HeroSpartan777 (talk) 17:43, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes. --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 16:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) So whats wrong with the turrets? Mr.invisable (talk) 14:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Testing -- 15:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Actually, they're Agori. I don't have that many 2009/2012 masks atm, so Ai had to make due with Kanohi. DeltaStriker 18:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't locked anything. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, you have a point. I'm not sure why it's like that. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, go right ahead. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 00:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Spelling errors again. Mr.invisable (talk) 15:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I am no longer an administrator here. :P I too have left. I am, however, a Consulting Administrator and retain my Rollback rights. Probably. I deleted one of your blogs, the one pertaining to combining with CBW, since the recent activity is just TOO hectic. Sorry about this, but, you did give me an idea. I think the next or next next contest may be combined with CBW. We'll see. Again, sorry about the deletion. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 02:30, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rollback Tutorial Well, I think it really depends on how much you know already. In fact I've only rolled back a couple of articles myself. If you didn't already know the rollback button is on the page history. Besides that I think you're in good shape. Thanks for asking! [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 23:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I saw the spam BZ, and I took care of it. One infraction is not enough to merit a block. I'll leave a message on the IP Address's talk page, warning them, but no further action will be taken unless the spammer continues. Thank you for notifying us of the situation. DeltaStriker 00:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi Ah, is no problem. I am happy to help. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie, ]][[User talk:OonieCacola|'''yep that's me!!!''']] 04:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC)